Seven
by Emtheunicorn
Summary: Seven. It was a fairly simple number, but it was about to hold a great deal more significance in the lives of Marty Deeks and Kensi Blye. Deeks has seven minutes to make it to Kensi before she leaves. Will he get there in time? Set after the end of episode 510.
1. Part 1

So this is my Densi first fic and my first day back writing in nearly a year. This is pretty rough, but I have feels after watching The Frozen Lake and I really wanted to get it posted ASAP. I have ideas for a second part to this, and possibly even more, but I'm not quite sure what I'm going to do with it yet. I also have a few ideas for some other Densi fics. I'd love to hear if anyone is interested in me writing some more. Reviews are always appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS LA or any of the characters

* * *

**SEVEN**

Seven. It was a fairly simple number. Just a single digit sitting there between six and eight. But it was about to hold a great deal more significance in the lives of Marty Deeks and Kensi Blye.

...

Deeks slowly walked out of OSP, feeling his heart sink a little more with every step he took. To say that Hetty's words were any less than devastating to him would be a lie. They had come so far, him and Kensi. Many big steps had been taken recently and they were finally moving in the right direction. He knew that it had taken a lot of courage from Kensi to say the things she had, she was the bravest person her knew, and truth be told he'd had to work up a great deal of courage too to say and do the things that he had. But he didn't regret them, not at all. He could never regret a decision that allowed him to spend even a moment with Kensi.

Facing the prospect of God knows how long without his partner, his best friend, his girlfriend, Deeks continued the long walk out of the building. It had never felt this long before. Surely it wasn't this long when he and Kensi had left together the previous day, bumping shoulders and laughing as they walked. But he was alone now.

"Mr Deeks," he heard Hetty call. "I've taken the liberty of having Mr Beale send the GPS location of the airstrip to your phone. They take off at seven o'clock. Do what you need to do."

With Hetty's blessing to say goodbye, Deeks broke into a run, sprinting towards his car.

6:53

Seven minutes. He could just make it, if he drove fast. Fortunately Deeks was quite adept at doing just that, especially when it involved something to do with Kensi.

6:54

He cursed the LA traffic. He really should invest in a helicopter or something, just for times like this. He could probably write it off as a business expense; use it for a few cases, argue that it was used to ensure that he could quickly get to his partner when she needed back up. He could convince Hetty to put a helipad at OSP. It would guarantee that he got to work quicker. But there was the downside of needing a pilot's license. He would get one though. He would do anything to get out of this traffic and get to Kensi.

6:55  
He had broken every traffic law on the planet just to get back to OSP in time, and now he was breaking them all again just to get to the plane. His eyes darted down to the clock once again. Did it always move this fast? Surely not.

6:56

It wasn't nearly enough time, but it had to be. For once Deeks wished that time would just slow down.

6:57

He thought back to the text he had sent Kensi.

_ I'm almost there_

He was almost there now. He just hoped he wouldn't be too late again.

6:58

He would make it. He had to.

He refused to think about what would happen if didn't make it in time.

6:59

He wouldn't make it.

7:00

He hadn't made it.

7:01

Deeks pulled up at the airstrip. He had no idea if he was even parked in a parking space, and quite frankly he didn't care. He had more important matters to deal with. He saw a small building off to the right, undoubtedly an office, but that didn't hold his attention. Neither did larger building that stood between him and the planes. There was something much more important he was looking for.

7:02

That's when he heard it: the unmistakeable sound of a plane engine. He glanced up just in time to see a plane taking off into the sky. He couldn't see who was in it, and for that he was glad. He didn't think he could take the sight of seeing Kensi being taken away from him, knowing that he was so close to seeing her, but still too late. Instead he just had to watch the plane, knowing that she was in there and leaving him behind.

7:03

"Deeks"

Deeks spun around. He would know that voice anywhere. Then there she was, walking around the side of the building to stand in front of him

"Kensi" he whispered, pausing for a moment to take in the sight of her there in front of him before continuing.

"Aren't you supposed to be on that plane, you know up in the sky?" he asked, sounding more like his usual self and gesturing to the plane that was making its way through the sky. He couldn't help the way his heart soared as he realised that she was here, with him, and not on the plane as he had thought.

"That wasn't our plane." She could literally see his heart sinking at her words. "I stalled and told them that I had to go to the bathroom. I had a feeling that you might come."

"So how long until you..." Deeks asked, wanting to know how much longer they had together.

"Does it matter?" she responded. The phrase 'quality over quantity' came to mind, but Deeks still had to know.

"Yes," he replied, nodding as he took a step closer to her, looking into her eyes. "I need to know how much time I have left to spend with you."

"Granger will be looking for me soon," she stated sadly, avoiding his question, but failing to avoid his stare. Deeks sighed.

"Then I guess I better make the most of it," he said before taking her face in his hands and kissing her passionately.

All too soon they broke away. They both knew that this had to end. As much as they didn't want it to, it had to happen.

"You make sure you come back to me, Princess," Deeks called with a smile as she began to walk away.

"Promise me," his voice was softer this time and full of vulnerability. She knew this was his heart talking.

Kensi turned around to face him, stopping as she did so. He needed to see her for this. She needed to see him. They had never been particularly good at verbal communication, at least not until today, but their eyes always told their true feelings.

"I promise," she replied solemnly. "Oh and Deeks, the answer is the rest of our lives."

With that she turned to walk away again. A small smile spread on Deeks' lips. That was the answer to his question. They would have the rest of their lives to spend together.

As he watched her walk over to the plane he realised that he'd never said goodbye to her. Then it hit him: he didn't need to. This wasn't goodbye. It was just a temporary separation, albeit a temporary separation of unknown length. He watched her climb into the plane. She stopped, turning to look in his direction for a moment. He was nearly out of sight, half hidden behind a building. Granger wouldn't be able to identify him from where he stood, but Kensi knew it was him and that was what mattered.

7:07

The plane taxied down the runway and took off, taking Kensi along with it. Deeks stood there and watched. He waited, his subconscious foolishly hoping that she would appear from around the corner again. But she didn't.

7:14

Deeks climbed back into the car. He couldn't stay there forever, though he wished he could wait another seven minutes and have Kensi return just like that.

Seven. It was the time that she was supposed to leave and the time he had to find her. She left seven minutes late, and he waited seven minutes more for her.

He hoped she would be okay on this assignment. He hoped she would return to him soon. He desperately hoped that when she did she would be alive and in one piece. He could handle the separation. He would wait for her. As long as they had the rest of their lives.


	2. Part 2

Thank you so much to everyone who has favourited, followed and reviewed this. I really appreciate that you took the time to do that. This isn't exactly how I envisioned this part would go, but it's how it turned out. I'm still very rusty after my long break from writing. I had to cut a lot of scenes that I liked because they distracted from the original plot. I did consider continuing this and writing 7 parts, but I think this is the right place to end it, so this will be the last chapter. But that leaves me more time to work on some of my other ideas for Densi fics.

Reviews would be much appreciated and would make my horrible, horrible, horrible, truly awful day a bit better.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS LA or any of the characters.

* * *

It was midnight when he got the call.

"She's on her way back, Mr Deeks."

Deeks was instantly awake, all of his previous tiredness after being awoken gone. He had asked, actually begged would be a better word, Hetty to let him know as soon as she heard any news about Kensi. Now here she was ringing him in the middle of the night to tell him Kensi was coming home.

"The plane will arrive at 0700. I trust you'll want to be there," Hetty continued. Deeks was already out of bed and haphazardly throwing on the first items of clothing he could find, only half listening as Hetty kept talking.

"Bring her home, Mr Deeks. I have a feeling that she is going to need someone when she returns."

Deeks nodded, though he knew Hetty couldn't see him. It wouldn't surprise him if she could though. She seemed to see, hear and know everything. It was only when Deeks was grabbing his keys that he realised that it was not going to take him seven hours to get to the airport. He couldn't go back to bed now, sleep would be impossible now that he knew Kensi was getting closer and closer to him with every passing second.

He looked down to see Monty sitting there looking up expectantly at him.

"You want to go for a drive, Buddy?" he asked the dog. Monty cocked his head to the side, seeming to be unsure if this was what he wanted.

"You want to go see Kensi?" Deeks asked again. Monty's ears instantly pricked up as his tail began to wag.

"Okay, Buddy, let's go."

Monty jumped up and followed Deeks out the door into the darkness. They drove around aimlessly for a while until Deeks found himself at the beach. He got out of the car, letting Monty out as he did so. Monty immediately ran down to the water, barking at the small waves that gently rolled into shore. Deeks sat down on the sand, watching as Monty ran back and forth being chased by the waves. He sat there as time passed, watching the sunrise as he thought of Kensi. He'd thought about her a lot while she was gone, but that was nothing new. He wondered if she'd thought about him too. He hoped she had.

As the sun rose, the first few people began to appear on the beach that had previously been desolate apart from Deeks and his dog. Monty had tired of the water a few hours ago and had come to sleep in the sand next to his owner. Deeks couldn't sleep though. As the first early surfers took to the water, Deeks realised that Kensi's favourite bakery would be opening soon. Deeks decided that he would stop off there before picking up Kensi. He had plenty of time to spare anyway and he knew she would be missing her favourite sugary treats.

...

6:53

Deeks sat in his car at the air strip. Kensi would be back with him in seven minutes. He sat there with seven donuts, her favourites of course. Admittedly there were originally a dozen, but one had fallen on the ground, Monty had eaten three and... okay Monty had eaten two, as had Deeks. But when Kensi enquired about the missing donuts that was not what he was going to tell her. She wouldn't shoot a dog over missing food, but he wasn't quite so sure that the same courtesy would be extended to him.

It had been seven weeks and seven days, but she was coming home. He waited, counting down the last seven minutes until she returned. He had been waiting for this moment since he had found out she was leaving. Seven times he had asked Hetty for news on Kensi, that is before she had told him to stop asking; she said would tell him when there was news, and she had. Seven times he had looked at her desk and though of her, before Sam had threatened to make him work on the floor around the corner if he didn't stop looking like a lost puppy. Seven times Callen and Sam had reassured him, telling him that Kensi would be back soon, and seven times he had not believed them. Seven times he had let his mind drift to that place where there was only her and nothing else, any more than that was too painful for him.

Seven times he checked the clock. Each time it seemed to move slower.

6:55

6:57

6:58

6:59

6:59

6:59

7.00

Seven o'clock came and with it came the sight of a plane touching down.

Deeks waited impatiently, tapping his fingers on the side of the car. Monty sat inside the car – his favourite radio station on, of course - his tail hitting the seat as it wagged. He was standing in the same spot where she had left him. He knew she would find him.

Then there she was, walking out of the plane across the tarmac towards him. He couldn't help it; he smiled. There was just something about her that made him ridiculously happy. She had the ability to bring a smile to his face, even in the darkest of times. Now here she was in front of him after so long apart. There was no stopping the grin that spread across his face.

She held her head high and her stride was calm and measured, but Deeks could tell there was something different about her. As she got closer, he could see that her face looked hardened and stoic. She showed no signs of weakness. She looked older and exhausted, but she always looked perfect to him.

She stepped around the side of the building to where he was standing, out of sight of the others. As she did so, her expression started to crack, the hardships of the last two months becoming evident on her face. Deeks didn't say anything. Instead he just opened his arms and watched as she walked right into them. It meant a lot to him that she trusted him to see her like this. Not so long ago she would have hidden these feelings from him too, but now she was letting him in. He pulled her close to him, holding her tightly and gently resting his head atop hers. He was greeted with the sweet smell of sunshine and gunpowder that he had missed so much. Her head lay on his chest, one hand holding a fistful of his t-shirt, as if holding onto him would stop them from being separated again.

Always the tough 'Badass Blye', Kensi didn't cry, though Deeks wouldn't blame her if she had. He had no idea what she had been through on this assignment, but he could bet that it wasn't pleasant. He hoped that she trusted him enough to talk to him about it when she was ready. He was sure she would need someone, and now she had such a person.

Kensi pulled back slightly from his embrace before pressing her lips to his, pouring eight weeks worth of desire into the kiss. Deeks responded eagerly after having been deprived of her for so long. The Kensi in his dreams was nowhere near as good as the real thing. Kensi eventually broke the kiss, slightly breathless and flushed, before she said the words Deeks had waited so long to hear.

"Take me home, Deeks. I believe we have a conversation that's long overdue."


End file.
